Far Away
by Gackt and Teru forever
Summary: Lucius has been away for two long years. When the final battle came all those who loved him begged him go into hiding until it was over. Now he returns to be with his one true love Severus Snape.


Far Away

**Far Away**

**AN: This is a song fic for Severus and Lucius. All right go to Nickelback for the song and J.K.R for the characters. I only own the plot and idea for this particular fanfic. **

**SUMERRY: Lucius has been away for two long years. When the final battle came all those who loved him begged him go into hiding until it was over. Now he returns to be with his one true love Severus Snape.**

_**This time, this place  
Misused, Mistakes  
Too long, too late  
who was I to make you wait**_

**Lucius stepped of the train and walked along the platform heading for the carriage that would take him up to Hogwarts. He smiled at the thought of seeing his love again. It had been two long years since he had heard his voice, felt his touch against his cheek, tasted his mouth in his. When the time had finally come to battle Voldemort Severus, Draco, Harry and Dumbledore had begged him to go into hiding as they knew the Dark Lord would want to kill him and they could not bear to see him die. It was Harry who had helped him see the light. He had rescued him from the clutches of the Dark Lord and lifted the curse that was upon him. Finally able to be himself Lucius had confessed his love for Severus who had nearly crushed him when he hugged him telling he loved him two. Now after two long years of being copped up in a cold, dank, dilapidated house Lucius was looking up at the only place he could ever call home. **

_**Just one chance  
Just one breath  
Just in case there's just one left**_

**Entering the castle he went strait down to the dungeons were he knew Severus would be waiting for him. Saying the password he entered the room and gasped at the beautiful angel in front of him. Severus' long flowing locks of hair hung by his side blowing in the breeze from the open window. Sitting on the bed with his left leg over his right Severus looked so stunning. **

"**Lucius" Severus whispered standing up slowly and walking over. He reached out and touched the blondes face and shuddered closing his eyes. **

**Lucius closed his eyes reveling in the touch. Oh it had been far too long. If this simple touch could make him melt then who knows what will happen to him later that night? He pulled Severus into his arms and held him tight, breathing in that wonderful smell he had come to rely on to get him through the days. **

"**I love you Severus" Lucius whispered.**

**Severus looked up into the silver orbs that always had him in a daze. **

"**I love you two Lucius" he replied and pulled Lucius in for that long awaited kiss. **

_**Cause you know,  
you know, you know**_

That I love you  
That I have loved you all along  
And I miss you

**They both melted into one another. Moaning into each others mouths as their tongues met. Lucius pulled away and took Severus' hands in his and pulled him to the bed. Gently lay him down and climbed on top of him. Leaning down he smiled at his angel and brushed aside a strand of hair and kissed him again. **

**Severus moaned into Lucius' mouth and wrapped his arms around him pulling him even closer. Lucius slid his tough over Severus' neck producing a whimper from Severus. Kissing his way down Severus' neck he started to unbutton his shirt. Slipping his hand in he massaged the mans chest. Oh the feeling of touching him again! **

**Severus slid his hands through Lucius' hair and down to his shirt were he undid the buttons and pulled it of to reveal a sleek pale chest dusted with platinum blonde hairs. He shivered at the sight. Turning them over so he was on top Severus kissed down Lucius' chest and licked around his nipples making Lucius moan squirm under him. **

"**Oh Severus, I've missed you so much!" he cried and Severus sat up and removed his own shirt. **

_**From far away for far too long  
I keep dreaming you'll be with me  
and you'll never go  
Stop breathing if  
I don't see you anymore**_

"**Shhh my love. Don't think of it just relax and let me give you all that I have" Severus said softly placing a finger on Lucius lips and sliding down. He began to unbutton his trousers to show Lucius straining cock. He was so glad that Lucius did not wear underwear. **

**Slowly and painfully he began to lick and kiss down Lucius' thighs missing his cock on purpose. It took all his restraint to not take him there and then in his mouth. He wanted to make this last. Make it the best Lucius had ever known. **

_**On my knees, I'll ask  
Last chance for one last dance  
'Cause with you, I'd withstand  
All of hell to hold your hand**_

**Severus ran his finger down Lucius' thigh making Lucius buck up. **

"**Oh please Sev! Please! I need you now!" Lucius begged and pulled him up for a passionate kiss. **

**Severus loved it when he begged, he knew he was the only one who Lucius would beg for and ever had. **

**Standing up slightly he pulled his own trousers of along with his shoes and pants. Then dipping down licked Lucius entrance cause Lucius to cry out in pleasure and buck hard. **

_**I'd give it all  
I'd give for us  
Give anything but I won't give up**_

**Muttering a wandlass spell Severus prepared Lucius and straddled him proudly. He entered Lucius slowly knowing that after all this time apart he would be sensitive. He let out guttural moan at the pure bliss of being inside him. He stayed still letting Lucius adjust until he gave a nod. Pulling out and them pushing back in again Severus' moan came in time with Lucius. This was why he loved Lucius so much. He knew that Lucius would never betray him, never us him, unlike so many others have. **

_**Cause you know,  
you know, you know  
That I love you  
That I have loved you all along  
And I miss you  
From far away for far too long**_

**Lucius grabbed hold of his hips and pulled him down begging Severus to go faster. Severus complied and sped up his movements making Lucius groan in ecstasy as he felt his climax build up. Severus looked down at his angel and seeing his face made him so hard he knew he would come soon. He thrust into him, holding nothing back; good knows they had both gone beyond th****e point of caring if anyone heard them. Pounding into Lucius he let out sounds that could only be described as being in heaven. **

_**Stop breathing if  
I don't see you anymore**_

So far away  
Been far away for far too long  
So far away  
Been far away for far too long  
But you know, you know, you know

I wanted  
I wanted you to stay  
'Cause I needed

_**  
**__**I need to hear you say  
That I love you**_

"**Oh Lucius I…….I ……I'm going to….!" Severus never got to finish his sentence as he came there and shot his load into Lucius his eyes clenched shut in pure bliss as he saw stars. Seeing Severus come made Lucius go over ****board and he came over their chests screaming Severus' name. **

_**I have loved you all along  
And I forgive you  
For being away for far too long  
So keep breathing  
'Cause I'm not leaving you anymore  
Believe it  
Hold on to me and, never let me go**_

**They collapsed in a heap and Severus rolled of and lay next to Lucius panting. Lucius pulled Severus in and held him tight in his arms. He kissed his fore head and said;**

"**I love you"**

"**I love you two Lucius" Severus replied nuzzling his face in Lucius shoulder. **

_**Keep breathing  
'Cause I'm not leaving you anymore  
Believe it  
Hold on to me and, never let me go**_

**They both lay there and fell asleep in each others arms. Both of them knew they had along wonderful life ahead of them. Everyone had accepted them and never wanted to change that. **

_**Keep breathing  
Hold on to me and, never let me go  
Keep breathing  
Hold on to me and, never let me go**___

**FIN**


End file.
